El Abecedario de Gokudera Hayato
by Once L
Summary: 7/96. Viñetas para Retos a la Carta con la Tormenta como protagonista principal. -  NUBE. - "Feliz Cumpleaños, herbívoro". -le dijo Hibari ese día.
1. Kyoya 1859

**Título:** Kyoya.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato, Hibari Kyoya. Mención y Alusión de Dino.

**Género: **Romance. Humor.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai. 1859.

**Para:** Retos a la Carta (LJ). **Tabla:** Abecedario. **Tema:** #41. "K".

**Resumen: **Su herbívoro rebelde nunca lo llama por su nombre, y eso, es algo que Hibari quiere cambiar.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no es mío. De _Amano Akira-san, _sí.

**27/01/12.**

Hibari ya se había dado cuenta de eso desde hace meses. Su herbívoro, Gokudera Hayato, no lo llama por su nombre ni siquiera cuando lo están haciendo.

Siempre es un _"¡Ah, Hibari!"_ así esté a punto de venirse o le pida que vaya más rápido. Siempre, bajo cualquier circunstancia, lo hagan o no, se vean por los pasillos o hasta seguro está de que incluso en sus pensamientos es "Hibari".

No es que le moleste… después de todo así se llama, ¿no?

Es sólo que es muy diferente de él, que desde hace un tiempo lo llama "Hayato"; no herbívoro rebelde o Gokudera Hayato, no, simplemente "Hayato"; la mayoría de las veces…

… a menos claro que quiera molestarlo o atraer su atención.

Lo hace porque es lo correcto, lo esperado entre los dos. Si la Tormenta se ha vuelto tan importante e íntimo en su vida, es lo menos que puede hacer y suceder, llamarlo por su nombre sin ninguna clase de sufijos.

Aunque todo indica que el italiano no piensa así. ¿Tendrá que ver de dónde viene su herbívoro?

No, lo descarta de inmediato al acordarse del Caballo Salvaje.

¿Entonces, qué es?

¿Por qué él no lo llama por su nombre?

Sólo para salir de dudas y dejar de pensar en ello en vez de besar y acariciar a Hayato, es que decide preguntárselo ahora que éste termina de vestirse y el aire fresco entre de nuevo por la ventana de su oficina para borrar cualquier rastro en el aire de lo que estuvieron haciendo hace un par de minutos atrás.

- Hey, "herbívoro"… -le dice, atrayendo con eso su atención.

- ¿Y ahora que quieres, Hibari? –lo mira con el ceño fruncido y un claro indicio de sonrojo que quiere ocultar a toda costa en esos momentos porque _él-no-se-sonroja_.- ¿Es que no quedaste satisfecho o qué?

El prefecto lo piensa unos segundos y una media sonrisa curva sus labios.

- No, no es eso. –responde de forma cómplice, pues a quedado bastante satisfecho con la "actividad" del día, muchas gracias.- Es otra cosa. -le aclara.

- ¡Ah, bueno!

Gokudera se cruza de brazos y mira hacia otro lado, esperando saber qué es entonces lo que quiere.

El Guardián de la Nube, prosigue.

- Quiero saber por qué no me llamas por mi nombre.

- ¿Hah? -una de sus cejas se alza a modo de confusión al escuchar sus palabras, demostrando que aquello lo ha tomado por sorpresa.

Y es que eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estaban hablando en ese momento, pero da igual. Tampoco es que haya sido la gran cosa.

Quizá aquello es infantil, piensa Hibari, pero a él le da igual. Él quiere saber la razón o hacérselo notar por si no se había dado cuenta, así que continúa con sus palabras.

- Yo te digo Hayato desde hace tiempo, y tú nunca me has llamado por mi nombre. –y entonces, sonríe presuntuoso por lo que va a decir.- ¿O es que acaso no sabes cómo me llamo? ¿Es eso?

Un tic aparece en su ceja izquierda, dando un paso hacia él claramente molesto.

- ¡Por supuesto que sé como te llamas, imbécil! –le grita.- ¿Cómo diablos no lo voy a saber? ¡Eres el idiota de Hibari Kyoya! –casi deletrea su nombre, afilando un poco más su mirada.- ¿Satisfecho ahora?

No, por supuesto que no.

- Y entonces... -da un paso hacia él, quedando uno enfrente del otro y sin mucho espacio de por medio.- ¿Por qué no me llamas, "Kyoya"?

El de ojos verdes mira hacia otro lado molesto, murmurando por lo bajo cosas que Hibari no llega a entender del todo porque son dichas en Italiano.

Luego... alza la voz, diciendo un escueto:

- ¡Porque no! -queriendo dar por finalizada la conversación al tomar su mochila y tener la intención de irse a su casa pero el prefecto no se lo permite.

- Espera… -lo retiene del brazo sin la menor intención de soltarlo.- Te hice una pregunta, respóndeme "herbívoro"... o me enojaré en serio.

- ¡Ja! ¡Cómo si me importara que hicieras tus berrinches! ¡Además...! -le sostiene la mirada.-¿Por qué debería de…?

Gokudera no llega a terminar su pregunta cuando Hibari lo lanza contra el sillón y domina la posición de arriba al sujetarlo con fuerza de las muñecas y estar cerca, demasiado cerca de su rostro.

La media sonrisa que tiene en los labios no augura nada bueno.

- Porque sí. Porque yo te lo estoy preguntado y quiero una respuesta... sin mencionar claro, que tú eres mío. ¿O tan rápido lo olvidaste, Hayato?

Ante eso, la Tormenta no puede disimular el sonrojo que tiene en las mejillas al sentir como el prefecto pasa una de sus manos por su trasero y lo acerca más hacia él sintiendo su miembro más que despierto.

- E-Es estúpido... -murmura con un rojo hasta en las orejas, tratando de ganar algo de espacio.- ¡No es nada, es una tontería! ¡Así que o-olvídalo, Hibari!

- Hayato...

Aquel susurro en su oreja para luego morder su lóbulo es todo lo que hace falta para acorralarlo y hacerlo explotar para que le diga la verdad.

- Eso es… ¡Eso es porque suena como si el Caballo Salvaje fuera el que te lo dijera, y no yo! -lo toma de la chaqueta y lo acerca más hacia su persona.- ¡Yo no soy ni nunca seré el idiota de Cavallone, que te quede muy claro, Hibari!

Su oficina se queda en silencio un par de segundos luego de que el eco de su voz desaparezca, cuestionando él con un confuso:

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Y-Ya lo dije! -mira hacia otro lado completamente rojo al darse cuenta de lo que le ha dicho.- ¡No me hagas decirlo de nuevo, bastardo... o te mandaré a volar con mi dinamita!

- No lo repitas, sólo explícamelo.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué el idiota de Hibari Kyoya tenga de qué reírse de mí? ¡No, gracias!

- Hayato. –le dice serio, consiguiendo que una venita aparezca en su sien de tanto escuchar que lo llama por su nombre.

- ¡Qué! –gruñe molesto y ligeramente enfurruñado, cruzando de nuevo sus brazos.- ¿No es cierto que él es el único que te dice así, _"Kyoya"_? –e incluso imita su tono de voz.

- Sí.

Hibari asiente, sin saber cuál es su punto.

- ¿Y qué voz se reproduce en tu mente cuando alguien te dice así? –sin darle tiempo a contestar nada, agrega.- ¡La del Caballo Salvaje! ¿No es así?

El de ojos azules está a punto de decirle que no, aunque no sea del todo cierto.

Si bien es cierto que se le vendría a la mente el italiano de cabellos rubios si alguien lo llamara repentinamente por su nombre, aquello no sería así si fuera Hayato quien se lo dijera…

… y mucho menos, si es en situaciones comprometedoras como estar teniendo sexo y él estuviera tocando y besando su cuerpo como un loco.

De pronto se ríe al entender qué es lo que pasa.

- ¿O sea que estás celoso de que alguien que no seas tú me diga por mi nombre, cierto?

- ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! –vuelve a enojarse y a gritarle porque no es así, como él dice.- ¡Quién se pondría celoso por eso! ¡Yo no!

- Pues tus reacciones y palabras te delatan, Hayato… -trata de atraerlo hacia sí, y el de cabellos grises se resiste.

- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Déjame ir, Hibari!

- No hasta que mi llames por mi nombre.

- ¡N-Nunca! –se niega.- ¡Primero muerto!

- Oh, entonces tendré que "morderte hasta la muerte" una vez más.

- ¿Qué? ¡Eh, Hibari! –al verse recostado de nuevo en el sofá y sentir como sus manos lo tocan y acarician y al mismo tiempo trata de quitarle la ropa, se resiste lo más que puede.- ¡No, espera! ¿Qué estás…? ¡No me toques a-ahí, maldito! ¡Hey, Hi-Hibari!

Si Hayato no quiere llamarlo por las buenas por su nombre entonces tendrá que hacerlo por las malas, pero él no descansará hasta sacarle un "Kyoya" de sus labios y si es en esas circunstancias... pues que mejor.

Él no se queja, muy al contrario. Esa forma le gusta al igual que Gokudera Hayato.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Sí, por fin pude terminar la primera viñeta de esta nueva colección para Retos a la Carta, siendo nada más ni menos que el Abecedario de Gokudera :D<p>

Esta vez la tengo más difícil pues tengo que escribir en total 96 temas diferentes con él, y este ha sido el primero de muchos más.

Como ya vieron he elegido la letra _"K"_ y como de esta letra sólo tengo que escribir una viñeta y es a libre elección, pues que mejor que elegir a Hibari para crear con su nombre "**_K_**yoya" un 1859, que como muchos sabrán... es mi pareja favorita :P

Les comento que siempre he tenido la inquietud de cómo es que estos dos se llamaría mutuamente (en otro fic ya lo explique más claramente) y eso, más mi impresión de que Dino es el único que lo llama así, fue lo que me hizo crear este one-shot así. Con la idea de que Gokudera nunca lo va a llamar "Kyoya" pues a él mismo le recuerda a Cavallone y no quiere que él se le figure a Hibari. Él no es Dino, vamos... es Gokudera Hayato.

Ideas mías, lo sé... pero no lo puedo evitar xD

Bueno, por ahora sería todo. Espero muy pronto traer el siguiente one-shot/viñeta aunque no sé si sólo va a ser de Gokudera, de alguna pareja en especifico o de qué género podría ser. Escribiré conforme a la musa me inspire así que espero que de todos modos les guste.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano, se lo agradeceré infinitamente ya verán ;)**  
><strong>


	2. Usted 5927

**Título:** Mi Décimo.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato & Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mención de los Guardianes.

**Género: **Familia. Amistad. Romance entre líneas.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

**Para:** Retos a la Carta (LJ). **Tabla:** Abecedario. **Tema:** #82. Usted.

**Resumen: **Gokudera tenía una razón para hablarle de _"Usted"_ a su Décimo.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no es mío. Es de _Amano Akira._

**09/02/12.**

Gokudera siempre le habla a su Décimo de _"Usted"_. Nunca lo tutea, ni tampoco le llama por su nombre o por su apellido pese a que éste se lo haya dicho en más de una ocasión.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo si él es su querido Décimo, su capo y él, su simple Mano Derecha?

¿Dónde quedaría el respeto y la devoción que le tiene si no se dirigiera a él de la forma correcta, apropiada?

¿Qué ejemplo daría si como todos los demás lo llamara _"Tsuna"_ o _"Sawada"_ como lo hacen el confianzudo de Yamamoto o el ignorante de Cabeza de Césped, o peor aún… de la forma tan despectiva y al mismo tiempo arrogante en que lo hacen Hibari y Mukuro con su "_Sawada Tsunayoshi"?_

Sin duda alguna sería un muy mal ejemplo (sin mencionar que irrespetuoso) siendo la Mano Derecha que es. Y eso, no puede ser. De ninguna manera. Nunca.

Por eso... es que mejor prefiere llamarlo "Décimo" y hablarle con respeto como _debe_ de ser. Como es de esperarse entre Jefe y Mano Derecha. Entre alguien, que no sólo salvó su vida sino que también le dio una razón para seguir adelante y lo aceptó tal cual era.

Quizá por eso, y si lo piensa con calma, cada que se dirige a él lo hace con la mejor disposición que tiene y también le regala una sonrisa. Gestos, que sólo su Décimo consigue sacarle con tanta facilidad, naturalidad y hasta exclusividad, porque no a cualquiera, eh.

¿Pues qué se creen?

Como sea.

Se encoge de hombros, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al ver que ya casi llega a su casa como todas las mañanas para pasar por él e irse juntos a la escuela.

Su Décimo... lo es todo en su vida.

Con ese pensamiento en mente y al verlo salir de su casa corre feliz hacia él para alcanzarlo.

- ¡Buenos días, Décimo! -le saluda, haciendo una pequeña reverencia al estar a su lado.- ¿Cómo amaneció hoy?

- Ah, Gokudera-kun... buenos días.

Tsuna le contesta el saludo, sonriendo en el proceso al ver a su amigo.

- Bien. ¿Eh? –pero algo atrae su atención.- ¿Hoy no viene contigo, Yamamoto?

- Por suerte, no. -dice por lo bajo, dando un paso para tomar su maleta.- Permítame llevar eso, por favor.

- Ah, no es necesario Gokudera-kun, yo puedo...

- Sí, pero déjeme hacerlo, lo hago con mucho gusto. Usted ya lo sabe.

- Pero...

Al ver su expresión radiante y la sonrisa que Gokudera-kun tiene, no se puede negar.

- De acuerdo. -le sonríe, dándole su maleta.- Pero sólo porque aún me duelen los brazos luego del intenso entrenamiento de Reborn. -se queja al recordarlo, y su cuerpo también lo hace con el menor movimiento que hace.

Ambos inician con su caminar, preguntándole Gokudera cómo va con el entrenamiento ahora que lo menciona.

- ¿Y cómo va con eso, Décimo? ¿Ya pudo controlar el Punto Zero Avanzado?

- ¡No! -llora.- ¡Pero estoy seguro de que Reborn me quiere matar y no sabe cómo hacerlo para que no resulte sospechoso y por eso me pone a hacer esas locuras!

- A-Ah...

Hayato se imagina el tipo de entrenamiento que Reborn-san lo debe de obligar a hacer, deseado poder hacer algo para ayudarlo aunque sabe que no hay nada que él pueda hacer. Aunque eso no es cierto... sí lo hay, y lo recuerda.

- No se preocupe, Décimo... -trata de confortarlo.- ¡Ya verá que muy pronto lo dominará a la perfección, no se preocupe por eso, por favor!

- Gokudera-kun...

Tsuna se conmueve por las palabras de su amigo. Él siempre está ahí para apoyarlo y que no se rinda.

Eso le gusta tanto de él...

- Después de todo... -la Tormenta continúa con una gran sonrisa entusiasmo.- ¡Usted es el Décimo Vongola y no hay nada que no pueda hacer!

Y así como vino la sorpresa y alegría de escucharlo así de rápido se van al agregar esas palabras que lo vuelven a desanimar.

_"¡Ah, eso no tiene nada que ver, Gokudera-kun!"._

- Además... -un tenue sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas.- ¡Yo siempre estaré con usted, Décimo! ¡No lo olvide!

- S-Sí.

Porque eso, es lo mínimo que puede hacer por su querido Décimo como Gokudera Hayato, y su Mano Derecha que es.

Estar siempre con él, y tratarlo con es debido es lo que se espera del Guardián de la Tormenta, y Gokudera con mucho gusto lo hará.

Es por su Décimo, después de todo.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Otra viñeta más, esta vez simple, porque se me estaba resistiendo y no más no :S<p>

Esta vez sobre Gokudera y Tsuna, y su amistad, o algo así... es que con ellos nunca se sabe xD

Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron y me dejaron sus comentarios de la primera viñeta de Gokudera & Hibari. Les agradezco enormemente a**_ Histerica-Dramatica-sama, D. Lawliet, karlaa miichellee, Soul Society42, Erza _**&**_ Male-san._**

Sin más por ahora, muchas gracias por leer y comentar ;)


	3. Detestable 1859

**Título:** San Valentín, detestable.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato & Hibari Kyoya. Mención de Yamamoto & Tsuna.

**Género: **General. Romance entre líneas.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Leve Shonen Ai. 1859, implícito.

**Para:** Retos a la Carta (LJ). **Tabla:** Abecedario. **Tema:** #14. Detestable.

**Resumen: **A Gokudera no le gusta San Valentín y nunca le ha gustado.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ es de _Amano Akira._

**15/02/12.**

Para Gokudera, el 14 de Febrero día de San Valentín, en una palabra es detestable.

No le gusta, y en realidad nunca le ha gustado esa fecha. No es de su agrado, más que nada porque desde que tiene memoria se ha visto asediado y porque no, también acosado, por sus compañeras de clases en turno que enloquecen con ese día y quieren que acepte los chocolates, cartas y demás presentes que le dan.

Vamos, que aquello ni siquiera cambia estando en Japón, pues la misma historia vuelve a repetirse ahí en la secundaria de Namimori como bien recuerda del año pasado que ni siquiera podía ir al baño sin que aquel grupo de admiradoras fuera tras él, diciéndole a cada instante lo guapo que se veía al fruncir el ceño o al gritarles que lo dejaran en paz de una vez.

_"Ellas-no-entienden…"._

Se repite por novena vez en el día, frunciendo más al ceño al ver que como el año pasado están ahí, en la puerta de su salón, gritando emocionadas su nombre con cada movimiento que hace o mirada enfadada que les lanza.

_"¡Maldición, son tan molestas!"_

Y él, ya no sabe qué más hacer.

Si siguen así o una de dos, o lanza dinamitas por todas partes y vuela todo a su alrededor o simplemente se avienta él mismo por la ventana de ese tercer piso para salir por las malas de ese maldito infierno_._

La situación, es sumamente desesperante.

No entiende cómo es que Yamamoto está más allá y de lo más tranquilo, rodeado casi del mismo número de estudiantes femeninas, sonriéndoles y aceptando cada uno de sus presentes.

Sin duda alguna es un idiota. Uno, sumamente tolerante…

- ¡Ah, Gokudera-kun! ¡Es tan lindo!

_"¡Maldición!"._

A diferencia de él, que vuelve a gruñir por lo bajo y darles la espalda para ignorarlas pero aún así, escucha sus gritos de emoción y alegría.

Este día va a ser largo.

**.::.**

_"¡Mierda!"._

Las cosas simplemente se complican durante el almuerzo pues aquel grupo no ha hecho más que aumentar, teniendo que huir por su bien de una multitud enloquecida con chocolates, galletas y cartas de amor en las manos.

Su nombre y demás gritos resuenan constantemente por los pasillos de la escuela mientras él corre para alejarse de ellas.

- ¡Gokudera-kun te amamos~!

Vuelven a decir a coro, mientras él corre más rápido al ver que están más cerca y no más no las puede perder.

- ¡Con un demonio, qué me dejen en paz de una maldita vez! –les grita con una gran venita en su frente, consiguiendo más gritos y suspiros de su parte.

Por desgracia, solamente una o dos estudiantes se desmayan y ya no lo pueden seguir. Pero el número sigue siendo considerable.

- ¡Maldición! –chasquea con molestia su lengua, pensando que la única solución a eso es usar su dinamita…

… aunque a su Décimo no le parezca y le dijera que por nada del mundo la utilizara contra ellas.

_"¡Décimo!". _–quiere llorar de frustración.-_ ¿Y entonces qué puedo hacer?"._

Ya bastante tenía ese día con sentirse incómodo y hasta culpable con su querido capo al verlo con una expresión ensombrecida en su rostro pues este año tampoco nadie le ha dado chocolates y en cambio a él, hasta hacían cola para tratar de entregárselos y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera le importa.

Es injusto, lo sabe, e incluso así no pudo hacer nada para animar a su Décimo al verse repentinamente rodeado y perseguido por todas estas locas estudiantes que querían que este año sí aceptara sus presentes y sentimientos por él.

Así que ahí están actualmente…

Él huyendo, y ellas persiguiéndolo por toda la escuela.

El problema es que la Tormenta se está hartando, de verdad, y nadie sabe cómo puede reaccionar…

… ni siquiera él.

- ¡Gokudera-kun~!

- ¡Maldición! ¡Ya déjenme tranquilo!

La poca paciencia que aún le queda se esfuma en dos segundos, deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo para hacerles frente de una maldita vez. Mecánicamente sus manos van a su cinturón, sintiendo en sus dedos su dinamita. La usará.

_"¡Lo siento mucho, Décimo, pero no tengo opción!". _

- ¡Gokudera-kun, acepta nuestros presentes, por favor! –le dicen de nuevo, haciéndolo enojar más.

- ¡No! ¡Y si no lo quieren entender por las buenas…! -las barras de dinamita ya están en sus manos.- ¡Entonces tendrán que hacerlo por las malas!

- ¿Eh, Fuegos artificiales?

- ¡Ah, es tan lindo~!

Por suerte y antes de que Gokudera encienda sus dinamitas, alguien interviene tras su espalda antes de que las cosas se salgan de control y él se meta en serios problemas.

- ¿Qué es todo este escándalo, herbívoros? ¿Y por qué hay tanta gente amontonada aquí?

_"¿Hibari?". _–voltea a verlo, comprobando que en efecto es él.

- ¡Ah, Hi-Hibari-san!

La mayoría de las chicas retroceden dos pasos asustadas, guardando silencio para no molestarlo más.

- ¿Qué, nadie me va a decir que es lo que pasa?

- No. –niegan ligeramente y sumamente nerviosas, haciendo una reverencia para marcharse después sin romper ninguna de las reglas del prefecto, claro está.- ¡L-Lo sentimos mucho, H-Hibari-san!

Y en menos de un minuto, aquella multitud se disipa.

- Así está mejor… -murmura el Guardián de la Nube al ver que sólo quedan en el pasillo Gokudera Hayato y él.

- Menos mal…

Gokudera suspira aliviado, sintiendo un peso menos encima ahora que todas esas chicas por fin han dejado de seguirlo y emocionarse a su alrededor.

Hibari le habla entonces a la Tormenta.

- Así que tú eres el causante de todo este alboroto, herbívoro rebelde. Debí suponerlo…

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir, Hibari? –de inmediato se pone a la defensiva y lo desafía.- ¿Qué yo lo cause a propósito, eso es lo que quieres decir?

- Sí, y no me extraña.

- ¡Pues te equivocas! ¿O es que me ves muy feliz o qué?

Kyoya aprovecha ese momento para mirarlo fijamente. Ojos azules reparan en los verdes y en sus demás facciones: cejas, pestañas, mejillas y en sus labios también. Después, vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos.

Bueno, al menos entiende porque hay tantas herbívoras tras él.

- Como sea. –entrecierra sus ojos, esbozando una media sonrisa presuntuosa.- Si tanto te molesta ser perseguido por ellas, deberías de salir con una herbívora para que te dejen en paz.

- ¡Ni hablar, no las soporto! ¡Odio a las mujeres!

- En ese caso… -sonríe un poco más.- Tal vez quieras intentarlo conmigo.

- ¿Eh?

¿Es un chiste?

O esa es la impresión y sensación que tiene en ese momento el italiano luego de escuchar a Hibari.

Pero la mirada intensa que le dirige acompañada de esa sonrisa cómplice que tiene en los labios, hace que le caiga el veinte y como respuesta se sonroje y frunza el ceño al mismo tiempo.

Su expresión es graciosa.

- ¿Hah? ¡Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo! ¿Te has vuelto loco?

- Piénsalo, y si cambias de parecer… ya sabes dónde encontrarme. –se da la media vuelta con la misma sonrisa aún en sus labios, agregando algo más.- Te morderé hasta la muerte de una manera muy diferente a como siempre lo hago, Gokudera Hayato.

- ¡C-Cállate! –esa respuesta sólo consigue que se enoje y avergüence más.- ¡No me interesa! ¡Vete al infierno, Hibari! ¿Me oyes? ¡Al infierno, y nunca regreses!

Esas, son sólo algunas de las cosas que la Tormenta le grita mientras ve al prefecto irse por donde ha venido como si nada.

- ¡Rayos! ¿Pero qué diablos le pasa? -se pregunta por lo bajo con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas y todavía molesto.

¿Por qué tiene que escuchar esas tonterías de parte del prefecto justo ese día? Aquello, sólo lo hace molestar más pues sabe que Hibari se debe de estar riendo de él.

Pero claro. Como él amenaza y asusta a todo el mundo con su simple presencia, aunque sea guapo y bien parecido (no lo va a negar, aunque tampoco lo va a admitir ante alguien más) él no tiene que soportar todo este infierno que es San Valentín. Le basta con una mirada penetrante, quizá una de sus tonfas para aquellas que son un poco más valientes o persistente para terminar de alejar definitivamente a aquellas herbívoras, como Hibari las llamaría, y lo dejaran en paz para siempre.

Ahora que lo piensa, no le extrañaría que más de una de las admiradoras que quieren a Yamamoto o a él, hayan querido o aún quieren al Guardián de la Nube...

Por alguna razón se vuelve a enojar.

- Hn. ¡Estúpido, Hibari y... estúpido San Valentín!

Es a la resolución que llega, al detestar a los dos en la misma medida. O al menos… en ese momento.

Sin pensar en nada más se encamina hacia su salón, dispuesto a animar a su Décimo como buena Mano Derecha que es.

Sólo espera que ese maldito día termine de una buena vez. Por hoy, ya ha tenido suficiente, gracias.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Una viñeta más :D<p>

Supongo que no podía dejar pasar la fecha de San Valentín así como así. Tenía dos fics más de esta fecha y no más no pude terminar ninguno T^T

Pero bueno...

Algo curioso surgió con esta viñeta. Hoy mismo la acabo de empezar, y lo más extraño de todo es que ha terminado con toques de 1859 xD

La idea era mostrar por qué a Gokudera no le gusta el San Valentín, poner algunos toques ligeros de 8059, 5927 y simplemente ser "salvado" por Hibari e intercambiar unas breves palabras entre los dos y ya, pero al final salió esa propuesta tentadora por parte del prefecto :P

En fin, claramente mi mente tiene prioridad sobre el Hibari/Gokudera y no me quejo.

Pasando a otra cosa, muchas gracias a las personas que leen, y dejan comentario. Muchas gracias a **_Male-san_** (de verdad, muchas gracias, infinitas, por tus lindos comentarios siempre. Me haces muy feliz y me encanta tu percepción y sentido tan agudo y certero :D) a **_blueyes-chan_** & **_Laurita-chan _**también.

Espero que esta viñeta también les guste ;)

Sin más por ahora, muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano.


	4. Nada D59

**Título:** Percances e Incidentes.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato & Dino. Breve mención de Tsuna.

**Género: **Humor.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Insinuación de Shonen Ai entre líneas.

**Para:** Retos a la Carta (LJ). **Tabla:** Abecedario. **Tema:** #54. Nada. Y la Comunidad de 10 pairings (LJ).

**Resumen: **No hay duda de que Dino es un completo desastre y una amenaza sin sus hombres cerca. De eso, Gokudera está completamente seguro.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no es mío. Pero sí de _Amano Akira._

**02/03/12.**

Gokudera no sabe cómo es que terminó así. En el río, completamente empapado de pies a cabeza y ahora que lo recuerda, con unas ganas inmensas de mandar a volar por los aires al infeliz, al desgraciado idiota que lo hizo terminar ahí.

_¡Lo-va-a-matar!_

Así, literal.

Esa no se la perdona por nada del mundo y su aura hostil, amenazante, advierten a Dino para retroceder lentamente, sin movimientos bruscos, al mismo tiempo que mantiene sus manos a la altura de su pecho como señal de paz, pidiéndole que por favor, por Tsuna, que es lo que más quiere en el mundo, que respire hondo y se tranquilice.

Después de todo, no es para tanto… o bueno. Lo piensa mejor, porque esas no son las palabras correctas y mucho menos en ese contexto en donde Gokudera lo quiere matar a la menor reacción que haga.

Aquello fue un accidente. Por ende, fue sin querer.

Simplemente se tropezó… o mejor dicho, se cayó y rodó un par de veces, empujando en el proceso al de cabellos grises al agua al estar cerca de la orilla del río. Pero como ha dicho, ¡fue sin querer!

No era su intención.

Sólo quería ayudar al Guardián a cargar las bolsas que traía para luego ir ambos a visitar a su pequeño hermanito que como Gokudera le había dicho en un principio cuando ambos se encontraron fuera del Centro Comercial hace un par de horas atrás, había pescado un resfriado y el de ojos verdes sólo trataba de hacer algo por su querido Décimo.

Su intención al escucharlo y entender la situación había sido simplemente el de acompañarlo y ayudarlo en el proceso, nada más.

Claro que ahora que lo piensa… muchos percances han sucedieron desde entonces...

Como un par de caídas para él, una dentro de una alcantarilla (el olor aún está presente en su cuerpo) algunos moretones en la frente al estrellarse contra un par de postes (¿De dónde es que salieron?) o su ropa rasgada en diversas partes de su cuerpo como si unos osos lo hubieran atacado y no, eso no pasó, sólo se atoró entre unos arbustos y ya.

Quien tampoco ha salido ileso es Gokudera, pues basta con recordar los incidentes que lo han afectando y/o lastimando físicamente y que parecería que fueron causados por él, pero no. O se resbalaba, tropezaba, empujada gente o cosas sin querer, haciendo que aquello dañara de una u otra forma a la Tormenta.

Un ejemplo de ello son los rasguños que tiene en la cara (quien diría que un gato que no era Uri le cayera encima luego de pisarle sin querer la cola y lo arañara molesto hasta dejarlo en el suelo casi inconsciente) o el golpe con el bolso (que parecía llevar piedras) que una viejita le dio en el estómago, sacándole el aire al pensar que la iban a asaltar o la situación tan extraña que acababa de ocurrir para hacer que Hayato terminara completamente empapado, con las compras que habían hecho completamente arruinadas y para rematar, con un Guardián completamente furioso y con sed de venganza.

Al verlo a los ojos traga saliva con dificultad, tratando de intervenir y pedir al mismo tiempo un poco de clemencia para su desgraciada alma y mala suerte que ese día se ha echado encima. Ya decía él que no debió de haberse bajado por ese lado de la cama, pero en ese momento no le importó.

Ahora, se arrepiente de ello.

¿Y dónde se supone que está Romario cuando lo necesita tanto?

Oh, sí... lo recuerda, se quedó en el Hotel desempacado sus cosas como le dijo. Ah, por un momento quiere llorar.

- ¡G-Gokudera, escucha, yo… lo siento! ¡No era mi intención…!

Pero la Tormenta no deja de avanzar la misma cantidad de pasos que él retrocede y tener en las manos más dinamitas que en cualquier momento sabe que encenderá.

- ¡Nada! ¡Cállate y no me digas nada más, Caballo Salvaje!

Está harto de sus estupideces e idioteces. No quiere saber más.

- ¡Pero Gokudera, yo sólo quería…!

- ¿Qué? -le interrumpe con fastidio, cansado de todos los percances que el bronco ha causado contra su persona.- ¿Fastidiarme? ¿Molestarme? ¿Hacerme perder el tiempo con tus tonterías y tu torpeza? ¡Felicidades, lo has logrado!

- No. ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo sólo… -piensa en ello, pues no es común que le sucedan tantas desgracias y en tan poco tiempo, afectando de aquella manera a terceros.- No sé qué me pasa. -admite.- Quizá estoy nervioso por… no sé, estar contigo o…

- ¿Qué? –al escucharlo, una venita palpita en su frente. ¡Faltaba más!- ¿Ahora me echarás la culpa de tus idioteces?

- Bueno…

La respuesta que le va a dar termina de enfurecerlo.

- ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de ti por el día de hoy, Caballo Salvaje, ahora muere!

- ¿Qué? –trata de detenerlo, de retroceder al mismo tiempo.- ¡No, espera por favor, Gokudera! ¡No…!

Sin querer escuchar más quejas y protestas le lanza sus dinamitas, sacando Dino su látigo para apagar las mechas pero…

- ¡Arg!

Como es de esperarse sin sus hombres cerca, en lugar de apagar las dinamitas termina golpeando a Gokudera y luego a él, cayendo ambos al piso con sus manos en sus rostros debido al dolor que sienten.

_"¡Si será… idiota!"._

Gokudera lo quiere golpear. Matar. Asesinar. Cualquier sinónimo que explique el deceso y desaparición de este mundo del Décimo Jefe de la Familia Cavallone por ser tan idiota. Tan estúpido y problemático sin su Familia cerca.

- ¡M-Maldito! –sentencia en cambio, sin poder moverse de su lugar o verlo, del mismo modo en el que el rubio se encuentra.

- Lo… lo siento. No quería…

- ¡Eres hombre muerto, Cavallone! ¡Lo juro!

- Rayos…

Dino ya lo suponía. Pero ahora, Gokudera se lo ha dejado muy claro.

Ah, ojalá que Romario vaya pronto a buscarlo o en verdad se convertirá en un hombre muerto y no quiere. Gokudera Hayato es capaz de muchas cosas y más, si está enojado, de eso... está más que seguro y no quiere quedarse para confirmarlo.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Otra viñeta más :D<p>

Esta vez para dos Comunidades del LJ (matando dos pájaros de un solo tiro o algo así). La viñeta cumple para el tema _#54. Nada_ de _Retos a la Carta_ y para la Comunidad de _10 pairings_ (aquella donde tenía que emparejar de alguna manera a Gokudera con diez personajes diferentes) esta vez ha sido Dino, aunque me he valido del género de Humor y su "torpeza" para _afectar_ a mi Tormenta. Y nada más.

Lo cierto es que no me puedo imaginar de momento cómo sería un verdadero emparejamiento de estos dos con estas "circunstancias", así que de momento lo dejo pasar de esta forma.

Pasando a otra cosa, muchas gracias a las personitas que me han dejado sus lindos comentarios. Me hacen tan feliz. Por ello, agradezco infinitamente a **_DarkINGGirl09, Chiimi-chan, July Eve06, Male-san, Yukari-sama, Rukichi56, Chidori Sawada, Mimichibi-Diethel & Erza_**:D

Pues nada más de momento, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos pronto ;)


	5. Esperar 6959

**Titulo:** El malo que no dejas de querer.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** Gokudera Hayato & Mukuro Rokudo.

**Género:** Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai. Lime implícito.

**Para:** Retos a la Carta (LJ). **Tabla:** Abecedario. **Tema:** #17. Esperar.

**Resumen: **Esperar se había vuelto un suplicio para Gokudera si tenía que hacerlo con el pervertido y odioso del cabeza de piña.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no es mío ni tampoco me pertenece, a _Akira Amano, _sí.

**25/03/12.**

Gokudera no sabe hacia dónde mirar o con qué distraerse.

Ambos llevan ahí cinco minutos y la Tormenta no puede estar más molesto e incómodo que nunca.

¿Por qué diablos no ha llegado nadie y él en cambio tiene que estar ahí esperando con el cabeza de piña que no deja de mirarlo, eh?

¡Es molesto y muy frustrante!

- Kufufufu.

Mukuro se ríe a su particular manera de la nada, fastidiándolo aún más.

- ¡Qué! –espeta enojado, frunciendo más su ceño al ver que no aparta su mirada de su persona.

- Oh, nada… sólo estaba notando lo sexy que estás hoy, Gokudera Hayato.

- ¡Cállate! –le reprende éste, cansado de aquello y con un visible tic en su ceja izquierda.- ¡No quiero escuchar tus estupideces! ¡Déjame en paz!

- Ah, tan lindo como siempre, ¿eh?

Es la respuesta que el ilusionista le da, encogiéndose de hombros al escuchar sus palabras. Eso es tan típico del de ojos verdes que lo divierte.

- ¡Maldición! –vuelve a murmurar por lo bajo Gokudera dos minutos después, no sin antes chasquear molesto su lengua porque sigue sin ver a nadie y estando con aquel bastardo que no más no deja de sonreír o mirarlo, de fastidiarlo con su mera presencia.- ¿Dónde rayos estarán los demás? ¿Me habré equivocado con la hora, con el lugar?

Se pregunta, pues es la única respuesta factible que encuentra ante su ausencia y evidente retraso.

Mukuro mientras tanto aprovecha ese momento para acercarse a él y hablarle en el oído, provocándole un escalofrío que lo hace reír divertido por su reacción.

- Kufufufu. -él también está aburrido y cansado de esperar.- ¿Qué te parece si nos perdemos un rato por ahí, eh, mi querido Hayato?

- ¿Hah? –el aludido lo mira como si fuera el mismísimo diablo quien lo invitara, alejándose dos pasos de él.- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando, imbécil? ¡Por supuesto que no!

- ¿Y por qué no? –lo vuelve a acorralar.- ¿Es que acaso no quieres hacer cosas "malas" como la otra vez? Sé que te gustó, tu cuerpo y expresión me lo dijeron.

- ¡N-No es cierto!

Se sonroja hasta las orejas, pero no por eso deja de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido o afilar su mirada para negarlo aunque no sirva de nada.

No ante Muruko Rokudo que no deja de sonreír pues lo sabe, lo recuerda perfectamente, y con esa mirada y sonrisita está haciendo que lo recuerde contra su voluntad y sus hormonas se alboroten.

¡Maldición!

Si será un maldito bastardo, malvado y chantajista.

¡Lo odia!

Pero se olvida de eso en los próximos quince minutos cuando los dos desaparecen del punto de reunión y se pierden entre unos arbustos varios metros más allá, dejando que el Guardián de la Niebla, el retorcido y malvado de Mukuro le haga lo que quiera poniendo de su parte un poco de resistencia.

Después de todo y como éste sabe, él sigue siendo el "malo" que Gokudera Hayato no deja de querer, de desear, por más que lo niegue o se lo diga en voz alta. Y estar ahí, en esas circunstancias, devorando sus labios y tocando su cuerpo de aquella manera desenfrenada hasta hacerle pedir más, es la clara prueba de ello y al ilusionista con eso le basta...

... de momento.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Otra viñeta más, esta vez experimentado por primera vez con Mukuro y Gokudera, juntos. Y es que últimamente el ilusionista me está encantando más y no me pude resistir *¬*<p>

Creo que el 6959 es más crack y extraño de ver que el 1859, pero también me gusta, no como el segundo, claro (mi OTP por siempre) pero tiene lo suyo :3

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios sobre la viñeta de Dino y Gokudera, agradezco como siempre a **_D. Lawliet, Male-san, Mira-chan, Mimichibi-Diethel, Chiimi-chan, Rome-Teru-sama & Erza _**por tomarse su tiempo y dejarme sus lindos comentarios y opiniones, gracias de verdad.

Últimamente he estado en plan de vaga y he ahí el motivo por el que no he podido actualizar; sigo escribiendo a diario, eso sí, pero lo hago a paso de tortuga :p

Sin más por ahora, muchas gracias por leer y comentar ;)


	6. Blanco 59

**Título:** Blanco.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato. Reborn, Tsuna, Yamamoto y Hibari.

**Género: **Familia.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

**Para:** Retos a la Carta. **Tabla:** Abecedario. **Tema:** #56. Ojos.

**Resumen: **Alguien sigue y espía a Gokudera. ¿Y quién se hace cargo de la situación? Curiosamente el Guardián de la Nube.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no es mío, es de _Amano Akira._

**25/07/12.**

Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto caminan esa mañana a la escuela. Van hablando sobre cosas triviales mientras Reborn que también va con ellos va más serio y callado que de costumbre.

Su vista no deja de mirar al frente, hacia la intersección a la que se aproximan y lo que ha visto oculto entre los botes de basura. El brillo de cierto objeto termina por confirmarle su posición. De nuevo, ahí está _ese_ elemento.

- ¿Reborn-san, sucede algo?

Gokudera que se ha dado cuenta de la expresión que tiene se lo pregunta, atrayendo la atención de su Décimo y Yamamoto. Ahora los tres lo miran fijamente y la Tormenta agrega.

- Parece que algo le preocupa, ¿es así?

Los Guardines esperan su respuesta y él aprovecha esos segundos para pensarlo. Para decidir si les dice la verdad o no.

Pero ahora que lo piensa con más calma llega a la conclusión de que ese no es su problema y por lo tanto no debe informarles si ellos, si Gokudera mejor dicho, no se ha dado cuenta de eso.

- No. –niega entonces, mirando a la Tormenta al contestarle.- No pasa nada malo. Vamos… -vuelve su atención al frente al cambiar el tema.- Si no se dan prisa llegarán tarde y Hibari los morderá.

- ¿Eh?

- Haha. El bebé tiene razón. –comenta entre risas Yamamoto al mirar su reloj, lo que asusta un poco más al castaño.

_"¡Hibari-san nos morderá hasta la muerte __de nuevo__!"._

- ¡Décimo! –trata de calmarle al poner una mano sobre su hombro.- ¡Démonos prisa!

- ¡S-Si!

Asiente, comenzando a correr por las calles para tratar de llegar a tiempo.

En cuestión de segundos pasan la intersección, volteando hacia atrás el Hitman y viendo como alguien se levanta de entre los botes y les apunta con un objeto. Una cámara fotografía que se centra y hace un acercamiento hacia el de cabellos grises.

- Hn.

Reborn regresa su vista al frente y frunce ligeramente el ceño.

Si Gokudera no se ha dado cuenta de que alguien tiene puestos sus ojos en él y lo está espiando, siguiendo y hasta fotografiando desde hace un par de días, entonces no tiene por qué decírselo él. Como Mano Derecha de Tsuna está fallando (no se lo dice) pero sí lo apunta en sus notas y reportes para el Noveno con el progreso de cada uno de los Guardianes y de Tsuna mismo.

**.::.**

No obstante… Hibari Kyoya no es tan _despistado_ como Gokudera y él se da cuenta al instante de otra presencia tras ellos. De alguien que los observa mientras ellos van a su salón casi arrastrándose debido al esfuerzo de correr las últimas cuadras al ir contrarreloj.

Para su mala suerte esa mañana no pudo morderlos hasta la muerte pues llegaron justo a tiempo y además iban con el bebé. Pero lo que en verdad los ha salvado sin duda alguna ha sido esa presencia desconocida que sigue en la acera contigua escondido tras un árbol y observando todo con ojo crítico.

- Hn.

Hibari continúa con su camino tras los herbívoros que ya han desaparecido de su vista, pero no por eso dejará las cosas así. Investigará quién es y qué quiere ahí en su preciada escuela. Y si altera de alguna forma la paz y tranquilidad de Namimori entonces lo morderá hasta la muerte. Lo tiene decidido.

**.::.**

A Hibari le toma medio día y salir de su escuela a la misma hora que los demás herbívoros para ver y entender a quién seguía aquel herbívoro intruso: a Gokudera Hayato ni más ni menos.

¿Por qué no le sorprende que sea alguien precisamente de la manada de Sawada Tsunayoshi?

Cómo sea, las preguntas ahora se resumen a: ¿Mafioso? ¿Aliado o enemigo?

Pero basta con ver a este herbívoro de espaldas, oculto tras un poste que ni siquiera lo tapa y frente al edificio del herbívoro rebelde tomando algunas fotos para saberlo.

Suspira, sacando sus tonfas al querer acabar con todo eso lo antes posible para poder regresar a su escuela a patrullar.

- Tú. –le dice tras su espalda haciéndolo saltar.

- ¡Ah!

El hombre da tal brinco asustado que hasta suelta la cámara de sus manos. Si no la hubiera traído colgada del cuello el aparato se había estrellado contra el suelo y con suerte hecho añicos, pero no ha sido así.

Hibari gruñe mentalmente pues parecer no ser su día.

- ¿Q-Qué? ¡Qué quieres! –se enoja y frunce el ceño al girarse y ver ante sí a un estudiante de la Secundaria Namimori.- ¡Estoy ocupado! ¿Qué no ves? ¡Lárgate, niño!

El prefecto aguarda con calma, notando como éste herbívoro trae una mochila con algunos papeles y demás, viendo algunas fotografías sobresalir del herbívoro rebelde. Su mirada se centra en él, sintiéndose asqueado al tener ante sí a un herbívoro pervertido y tan repulsivo que fácilmente les dobla la edad.

Y Gokudera Hayato ajeno a todo esto. Eso es lo que le molesta más.

- ¿Haciendo qué? –le reprocha.- ¿Espiando y siguiendo a un estudiante de Namimori?

- ¡E-Eso no es…! –al verse descubierto tartamudea, dándose la vuelta para escapar de él.- ¡No es tu asunto! –le dice, echándose a correr.

Claro que no puede llegar muy lejos cuando Hibari lo golpea con sus tonfas en las piernas y lo hace caer de brucen contra el duro cemento.

- ¡Ahg!

- Error. –se acerca a él con una aura amenazante.- Espiar, fotografía o acosar de cualquier forma a los estudiantes de Namimori está prohibido. Cualquiera que lo haga será mordido hasta la muerte por mí, el Presidente del Comité de Disciplina. Así que prepárate herbívoro, te morderé hasta la muerte. –alza sus tonfas para golpearlo y morderlo ya.

- ¿Qué? ¡No, no, espera! –trata de retroceder pero no puede.- ¡Espera! ¡No soy un acosador o pervertido! ¡Soy... soy un detective privado! –grita, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y esperando sus golpes que… no llegan.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

Hibari aguarda con sus tonfas aún en alto, esperando que el herbívoro le repita eso. Pero como no lo hace se empieza a impacientar.

- ¡Habla de una vez o te morderé, herbívoro!

El hombre así lo hace, apresurado y asustado.

- ¡S-Soy un detective privado, mira….! –busca entre sus ropas los documentos que lo certifican como tal. Hibari ve las placas y gafetes con sellos, firmas y nombres pero todos en italiano.

Lo cual no le dicen nada (y tampoco entiende) y quizá por eso no deja de desconfiar del herbívoro.

- No es suficiente. –admite al cruzarse de brazos y esperar.- ¿Quién te contrató y por qué?

- El Jefe… el padre de Gokudera Hayato, por supuesto. –guarda sus cosas y se sienta ahora en el suelo. Es preferible eso a estar tendido sobre el pavimento.- Él quiere saber cómo se encuentra su hijo después de todos estos años pero no quiere que se dé cuenta de que lo sigo o que él me mandó, por eso es que estoy encubierto.

¿Su padre?

Frunce el ceño y piensa molesto _"cosas de familias"_ porque él no sabe ni le interesa saber sobre eso.

- Hn. No me interesa. –se gira, dándole a entender que no quiere saber más. – Sin embargo… tu trabajo aquí ha terminado. Ya _casi_ puedes marcharte. –le mira sobre su hombro y con una media sonrisa. Una sonrisa sádica y que no augura nada bueno.

- ¿Qué?

- Te morderé hasta la muerte de todos modos, herbívoro.

- ¡N-No! ¡No!

Pese a su grito, Hibari lo muerde y en cuestión de segundos (puede que en un minuto aproximadamente) lo deja inconsciente y herido sobre el pavimento.

- Hn. –guarda sus tonfas y se agacha para quitarle su mochila y su cámara.- Confisco esto. Nadie tiene permitido fotografiar a ningún herbívoro de mi escuela sin mi consentimiento o autorización, y Gokudera Hayato no es la excepción.

Toma la memoria de la cámara y las fotografías que ya tenía de él para aventarle el resto de papeles en su cara porque estos no le sirven para nada.

El herbívoro tiene muchas fotografías de la Tormenta en diferentes lugares, ángulos y con los demás herbívoros también. Sus expresiones y rasgos también varían. Mira con detenimiento éstas y por alguna razón no puede apartar su vista del rostro del herbívoro.

Sin pensarlo guarda las fotos y la memoria en la mochila. Esto ahora es suyo y se lo llevará, ya verá qué hacer luego con esto.

- Ahora sí, ya puedes volver a Italia. –le dice al cuerpo inconsciente delante de él, decidido a volver a su escuela.

Sin embargo no puede alejarse mucho cuando una voz tras su espalda lo llama.

- ¿Hibari? –Gokudera se sorprende al salir y verlo ahí. - ¿Qué estás haciendo... aquí?

El aludido se gira y lo mira un par de segundos, manteniendo su expresión seria. El herbívoro no debe de saber de esto o lo que ha tomado como botín.

- … Nada.

- ¿Nada? –no le cree.- ¡Qué es esto! –se pone a la defensiva al no entender por qué está ahí y tampoco quién es la persona que ha mordido pero eso no le interesa mucho.- ¿Has venido aquí para morderme hasta la muerte, es eso, bastado?

- Por supuesto que no. –una pequeña sonrisa curva sus labios.- Si hubiera venido a eso ya lo hubiera hecho y no estarías causando tanto escandalo en este momento, ¿no crees?

Él tiene razón. Si hubiera venido a eso ya lo hubiera hecho.

- ¿Y entonces? –frunce el ceño al no entender qué hace ahí.

- Sólo iba pasando. Eso es todo.

Por alguna razón tampoco le cree, pero deja las cosas así.

- ¡Ah, bueno!

La conversación termina y ambos inician su caminar por el mismo camino a varios pasos de distancia del otro.

- ¿Me estás siguiendo, herbívoro?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –se indigna de sólo escuchar esa absurda posibilidad.- ¡Voy a la casa del Décimo que es por este mismo camino!

- Oh.

Se hace un nuevo silencio entre los dos, caminando sin decirse nada. No, hasta que cinco minutos después Hibari vuelve a hablar a unos pasos de que sus caminos se separen.

- Deberías cuidar mejor tu espalda, herbívoro.

- ¿Mi espalda? –se detiene pues no sabe a qué se refiere el prefecto con eso.- ¿Qué quieres decir con…? ¡Eh, Hibari! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Respóndeme, imbécil!

- Si vuelven a llegar tarde mañana los morderé hasta la muerte sin falta, herbívoro. Estás advertido.

Es la última advertencia que le da, ignorando los gritos y desplantes de la Tormenta al alegarse de él y continuar con su camino.

Porque si hay alguien que debe de tener los ojos sobre esos herbívoros, sobre Gokudera Hayato en especial, es él y nadie más. Es el Guardián de la Nube después de todo, y vela por el bienestar de la Familia a la distancia.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Bueno, después de algún tiempo otro tema de esta colección.<p>

¡Dios! ¡Porque yo vivo en el tiempo límite con mis tablas y no aprendo! ¡Tres meses no me bastan! T^T

Pero en fin.

El tema ha sido _"Ojos"_ y bien pude haber escrito algo hermoso y bello sobre los encantadores ojos verdes de Gokudera pero no... tome el tema desde otro punto, y este ha sido el resultado. Un investigador privado que viene a Japón por órdenes del Padre de Gokudera y comienza a espiarlo y seguirlo, las fotos son evidencias de la vida y relaciones que tiene actualmente la Tormenta, mala suerte sin duda que el pobre hombre ya no tenga las pruebas. Hibari las confiscó )

Bueno, pues sería todo. Espero retomar el ritmo con esta tabla porque ya voy muy atrasada.

Gracias como siempre a **_Rome-Teru-sama, Mimichibi-Diethel, Male-san, Godela Jo _**&**_ Erza_** por sus lindos comentarios. Nos vemos ;)


	7. Nube 1859

**Titulo:** Nubes.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato y Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna y Yamamoto brevemente.

**Género: **Familia. Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Semi AU, si consideramos que los Guardianes Vongola controlan literariamente su llama.

**Para:** Retos a la Carta. **Tabla:** Abecedario. **Tema:** #53. Nube.

**Resumen:** Hibari felicita a su manera al herbívoro rebelde en su día.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _No, no es mío, todo de _Akira Amano._

**_09/09/12._**

Gokudera cada vez pierde más la paciencia.

Y es que ese día desde que ha puesto un pie en la escuela, aquella fastidiosa cosa sobre su cabeza lo ha estado siguiendo a cada parte que va.

Aquello es molesto, estúpido y ridículo. Porque en serio, ¿una nube? Tener sobre tu cabeza una maldita nube blanca que te sigue como tu sombra es… ¡una verdadera estupidez!

Y por más que la espanta o trata de disolverla ésta sigue ahí, volviendo a formarse ¡y siguiéndolo a todas partes!

¡Maldición!

Lo peor de todo es que al ser el Guardián de la Tormenta de su querido Décimo y tener control sobre las nubes, la lluvia, el rayo y el viento, cuando se enoja y desespera más como en ese momento, aquella nube blanca se vuelve negra y más grande, liberando algunos rayos que desaparecen después de unos minutos al rebotar en el piso y en el techo, aquí y allá, sin llegar a lastimar a nadie muy diferente de las gotas de lluvia que sí lo mojan más por momentos y eso es lo que lo enfurece tanto al no poder controlar de ninguna forma aquella maldita nube blanca o sus odiosos efectos que caen en él.

Y como consecuencia, ahora está completamente empapado de la cabeza hasta los pies y sin ninguna "justificación racional" a ello porque afuera no llueve (sólo sobre él) y tampoco se ha caído en la piscina o algo así por el estilo.

Aquella escena podría ser graciosa para muchos, pero para él no lo es. Está llegando a su límite y eso lo notan tanto Tsuna como Yamamoto que no saben qué decirle para calmarlo, ellos mismos aún no se explican por qué su amigo tiene una nube arriba de su cabeza.

- ¿Gokudera-kun?

- Deberías de irte a cambiarte, Gokudera. Te hará daño si…

- ¡Al diablo con esto! –sentencia molesto al no soportarlo más.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿A dónde vas Gokudera?

Ni uno ni otro se explican a dónde va con tanta prisa y vuelto una fiera; parece más bien que va a matar a alguien y sus palabras dan eso a entender.

- ¿A dónde más? ¡A terminar con esto de una maldita vez!

Y sin decirles nada más, se dirige a buscar a la única persona que tiene que estar detrás de todo esto. Quién más sino que Hibari Kyoya.

¡Rayos! Y con lo mal que se lleva con él... seguramente el maldito lo hizo para fastidiarlo. Pero que recuerde, no lo ha desafiado los últimos días ni tampoco roto ninguna regla.

Sólo queda una opción: el bastardo debe de estar aburrido. ¡Lo que le faltaba!

Sin más, llega a la azotea de la escuela y abre la puerta.

- ¡Hibari! –le dice en cuanto lo ve.

Él se gira y voltea a verlo como si nada. Su estado empapado es en lo primero que repara, después, en la cosa que vuela sobre su cabeza. Sonríe ligeramente divertido por esa escena.

- ¿Qué quieres herbívoro?

- ¡Tú…! –en tres pasos se acerca a él.- ¡Puedes quitarme de encima está mierda de una maldita vez! ¡Es molesto!

- Hn. –entrecierra divertido sus ojos al escuchar sus palabras.- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo te puse eso?

- ¡No te hagas el idiota conmigo! ¡Ambos sabemos que te guste o no, eres el Guardián de la Nube!

- ¿Y eso qué?

- ¡Qué puedes controlar a tu antojo cualquier nube y hacer que se propaguen! ¡Estoy seguro que algo como esto no significa ningún esfuerzo para ti! ¡Sé que esto es obra tuya, Hibari! –le acusa.

- ¿De verdad crees eso, Gokudera Hayato?

- ¡Sí! –dice con convicción.

Un par de segundos más pasan y el prefecto hasta entonces le contesta.

- … No sé de qué me estás hablando. –y se gira para que no vea la pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que tiene en los labios.

Después de todo, el herbívoro tiene razón. Esa mañana en cuando lo vio entrar a su escuela fue que formó esa nube blanca y esponjosa para que lo siguiera a todas partes como una sombra.

¿La razón?

Simplemente quería atraer su atención y por fin lo ha logrado, lo tiene ahí y sin el otro par de herbívoros alrededor.

Que el herbívoro esté mojado ante él no era parte de su plan. Al parecer aquella nube reacciona a sus emociones y he ahí el motivo por el que se encuentra así. Sonríe otro tanto, pues eso sólo confirma más su idea de que las nubes y la tormenta siempre van de la mano y deben de estar juntas, ellos como Guardianes no son la excepción.

Claro que Gokudera ignora los pensamientos del prefecto y sólo se enoja más.

- ¡Maldición, Hibari! –lo retiene del brazo para hacerlo girar, encarándolo realmente enfadado.

La nube sobre sí vuelve a tornarse negra y más grande, liberando rayos y con ello, lluvia también. Esta vez hasta el viento se vuelve intenso a su alrededor, anunciando literalmente una tormenta sobre su cabeza.

Hibari ve que no se equivocó en su suposición, mirando al herbívoro y no precisamente porque ahora él también se esté mojando por su culpa, eso no le importa.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Quítame esto de encima, bastardo!

- No quiero. –es la escueta respuesta que le da sin cambiar en ningún momento su semblante burlón.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Admites entonces que esto es obra tuya?!

- No. –y se cruza tranquilamente de brazos.

- ¡¿P-Pero qué diablos…?! –al verlo, le da un tic en su ceja terminando con la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba.- ¡Qué es lo que pasa contigo, Hibari! ¡¿Crees que esto es divertido?! –y lo toma con fuerza de su chaqueta para enfrentarlo.

Ese es el momento que Hibari ha estado esperando. Ahora, el herbívoro está muy cerca de él y no puede culparlo después por lo que hará.

- Hn. –sonríe de medio lado al mirar primero sus labios y luego sus ojos.- Feliz cumpleaños, herbívoro. –y sin más lo besa.

_"¿Eh?"._

La Tormenta se queda en blanco por varios segundos, tanto por la acción de Hibari que no dura mucho así como por sus palabras. Sin darse cuenta, la nube a su alrededor vuelve a hacerse pequeña y blanca como en un principio e incluso deja de llover sobre ellos.

Gokudera está ocupado pensando en otra cosa como para darse cuenta de ello. ¿Qué le ha dicho Hibari? ¿Su… su cumpleaños? Y entonces repara en qué día es. ¡9 de Septiembre!

¡El idiota tiene razón! ¡Es su cumpleaños y él ni se acordaba!

Kyoya se da cuenta de eso y se burla de él.

- ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que olvidaste que hoy era tu cumpleaños, herbívoro? Hn. ¿Quién lo diría?

- ¡P-Por supuesto que no! –gruñe por lo bajo con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.- ¡Lo sabía! ¡S-Simplemente me sorprendí porque tú... lo sabes! -baja su voz.

Todo eso es tan vergonzoso que no sabe ni por dónde empezar, pero no por ello lo aceptará ante el bastardo. Primero muerto.

- Bueno, al menos he sido el primero en felicitarte hoy. –dice él, manteniendo una sonrisa arrogante que Gokudera sólo le ha visto en algunas ocasiones.- Vuelve a clases ahora herbívoro, antes de que me hagas cambiar de parecer y te muerda hasta la muerte.

- ¡Pero y qué diablos pasa con esto…! –voltea a ver la molesta nube que en ese momento se hace más pequeña hasta desaparecer.

Al hacerlo, algo le cae en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué rayos es… esto?

Gokudera toma aquello entre sus manos, viendo que es un anillo de plata con un grabado que le gusta al instante y que éste aún tiene rastros de la llama de Nube por el color violeta que ve. Ahora lo entiende todo, ese anillo con ese tipo de llama es el que mantenía esa nube sobre él y todo ha sido obra de Hibari como piensa en un principio.

¿La pregunta es por qué?

¿Simplemente Hibari quería que fuera con él para felicitarlo y b-besarlo? ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué de sólo pensarlo se pone tan nervioso? ¡No ha sido la gran cosa, sólo fue un maldito beso superficial, un simple contacto con sus labios! ¡Es más, duda si llamarlo así!

Y frunce el ceño al seguir pensando en eso.

- Vuelve a clases, herbívoro. –le vuelve a repetir Hibari al girarse y mirar el patio de su escuela ahora que ha terminado con aquello que tenía que hacer en ese día.- Ah, y sobre eso que tiene en la mano... puedes quedártelo y llevártelo, no lo necesito de todos modos.

Gokudera entiende lo que en verdad le quiere decir.

Le está dando ese anillo como regalo de cumpleaños y él no sabe qué decirle. Mejor se va antes de que las cosas se compliquen más y no pueda esconder su sonrojo o nerviosismo ante esos detalles del prefecto. Su corazón acelerado seguro se lo agradecerá.

- ¿Sí? ¡Pues yo tampoco lo quiero! ¡Me marchó!

Pese a decirle eso, se lo lleva con él.

Y no es hasta que escucha que la puerta se cierra del otro lado cuando vuelve a girarse. Como espera, Gokudera Hayato ya no está ahí, pero tampoco está el anillo. Aquello lo hace esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Misma sonrisa que Gokudera también lleva en sus labios al bajar por las escaleras y mirar el dichoso anillo. Le gusta, y sólo por eso es que se lo pone en su mano derecha. Se le ve bien.

Sólo tal vez, y porque ha sido suerte (está seguro de eso) Hibari no tiene tan malos gustos a la hora de elegir un presente. Con ese pensamiento en mente la Tormenta va a buscar algo de ropa para cambiarse ahora que esa nube por fin lo ha dejado en paz y no lo molestará más.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>¡Saludos! Porque hoy es el cumpleaños de Gokudera y lo llevo esperando por meses, aquí está un pequeño presente para él :P Como es de esperarse en mí, y al ser mi OTP, un 1859 en este día.<p>

Espero que a ustedes también les guste =)

Muchas gracias a **_Male-san, Erza S, Godela Jo _**_&_**_ Mira-chan _**por sus lindos comentarios. Nos vemos ;)_  
><em>


End file.
